HoA Song Drabbles
by Deminny
Summary: Seven drabbles based on songs. Jara, Mickra, Peddie, Fabina, Foy.


**Song: Girl's Day - Hug Me Once**

"Fabian. Come on. Nobody's even here!"

"No, Nina," countered Fabian. "It won't look professional, and Sibuna will be coming soon!"

"Just once? Please? We've been back together for, like, a day, and you haven't hugged me or anything!"

"I'm just not in to PDA! I need to translate these chapters!"

"Please?" begged Nina, pulling off the puppy dog face as best she could. "Please? Just once?"

Fabian sighed. For one thing, it had been a week since Nina had gotten back together with him, and NOW she wanted PDA? Seriously!

And yet, because Fabian is Fabian, he caved in. _I am such a pushover, _he thought as he swooped Nina in to a hug.

"Was that so hard?" asked Nina under her breath.

Fabian held her a little tighter. It did feel sort of nice.

"Nope. Not hard at all," he answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Bad Lip Reading - Beard with Glue<strong>

Who knew part of Patricia's and Eddie's detention was making dinner? Well, not either of them... but then again, the detentions were always random.

"What the heck are you making?" asked Eddie, peeking over Patricia's shoulder as she fried something in a pan.

"I'm broiling hamburgers, and I made fries. I'm also making duck with a bit of wine sauce."

"All I heard of that was, 'American food, obscure stuff nobody's heard of'," answered Eddie."How'd you get the wine, anyway?"

"Chef's secret," answered Patricia. A sudden beeping noise signaled that the fries were ready.

"Toss me one," called Eddie as Patricia retrieved the fries. Patricia did, and popped one in to her own mouth.

"Not so fast," said Eddie smoothly. The fry hung slightly out of Patricia's mouth, and Eddie bit on to it.

And then-before they knew what was going on-they were staring each other head-on.

You can guess what's next.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: 2NE1 - Lonely<strong>

"You're going to hate me for this," said Mara in to the phone. "You'll absolutely hate me."

"Just tell me what's going on, will you?" asked Mick. "You're worrying me!"

Mara was crying then, of course. "It's just so- so lonely without you, Mick. It's so lonely... the guy taking your place is some American who isn't nice like Nina. It's horrible..."

"It's okay," answered Mick soothingly. "I'm always here over the phone, you know. So if you need anything, what you do is tell me. Okay?"

Mara wiped one of the tears from her face. "But I'm not...we're not..."

"Yeah, I know," answered Mick. "Jerome's got a thing for you, you know." He reluctantly added, "If me over the phone isn't enough... just talk to him, okay? And then maybe you won't be as lonely."

"You think?" asked Mara.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: JYJ - Be My Girl<strong>

"So do you want to be my girl, Mara?" asked Mick.

Mara had thousands of thoughts racing through her head. The pictures she sent in Crazy Jealous Mara mode - the incident with the French test - Mick, Mick, Mick - Jerome, who she also sort of liked- kissing in the play, kissing during training. Picture those thoughts on a rickety wooden roller coaster, and you'll have Mara's mind then.

"Yes, I would, but there's something I need to tell you-"

"You think a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out?" asked Mick, looking dejected.

"No, it's just-"

"Just what?" asked Mick.

_Just that I'm a horrible, blackmailing witch who loves you much too much. That's all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Chester See, Kevjumba and Ryan Higa - Nice Guys<strong>

"Alright, Fabian. Honestly the only reason I'm giving you this advice is because you're too nice," chimed Amber.

"Nice? What's wrong with being nice?"

"Everything! Girls will think you're a sweet little pushover and they'll flock to you! You have to be mean! Nice Guys finish last!"

"I'm no good with mean," stuttered Fabian nervously.

"You can be. Now go tell Joy she looks fat!"

"O-okay..." murmured Fabian.

Three or so minutes later, Amber asked him, "How'd it go?"

Fabian sat down and sighed, "She thinks I think she looks beautiful now. Oops."

And that, my friends, is why Amber facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Wonder Girls - So Hot (Amber POV)<br>**I honestly don't know why I was dumped by Alfie. What's not to love? I'm so hot! I mean, I also have much money, and lots of shoes too! Do guys not like shoes? Is that it?

No, that can't be it. Otherwise, why would they wear them? And anyways, I'm obviously _the _it girl of the school. I know boys who would kill to date me, but I had to fall for _Alfie, _of all of them! Stupid me...

Seriously, though. I'm so hot! I'm so pretty, I'm so cool, I'm absolutely everything a guy would ever want! But nope. Alfie doesn't see everybody watching me. He doesn't see the girls hating on me because of jealousy, or all the boys flocking to me. He doesn't hear me asking those boys to leave me alone because I like somebody else...

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Bad Lip Reading - Morning Dew<strong>

"Pizza's here!" said Eddie happily as he quickly paid the pizza guy and grabbed the huge Pizza.

Patricia strode in to the kitchen where Eddie stood. "What is that?"

"Cheese and bwocolli pitsa," answered Eddie, his mouth full.

"Okay, what? You usually chew with your mouth _closed,_ slimeball."

"Try some!" encouraged Eddie after he had swallowed his huge, brocollicious bite.

"Ew, no, why would I? That's almost as bad as your pancakes or that...hoagie thing."

"Come on! Stop the drama, please, and take a bite."

And the only reason Patricia did was because she liked him. Like is a silly thing.

"Ew! Ew! _Ew!" _screamed Patricia. "I gave up Trudy's chicken finger for this? Oh my god.." she muttered.

"You can't resist the charm of pizza," answered Eddie, waving the object in her face. "I'll give you two pounds of peanut brittle!"

Patricia sighed. It would be a long night indeed, with Eddie making her have yucky pizza.


End file.
